You decide!
by Sasusaku Uchiha
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots! You, the reader, can review for ideas for me. You review the ideas, and I add some of my own ideas to hopefully make you happy. 2. I felt a spark go all throughout my body. What was that? Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**This idea is brought to you by... **

**A Guest!  
**

**They wanted me to do a similar story of My Love Life Gone Wrong, but with...**

**NaruHina!**

**(Translations)  
**

* * *

_**-With Hinata-**_

Hi. I'm Hinata Hyuga. This is the story of how I fell in love, and how my love life went completely wrong...

.

.

.

For as long as I could remember, he was always alone.

He was rejected by society.

I wanted to befriend very badly, but my family would not allow it.

He was a monster they say, but when I look at him, I see a boy that's been misunderstood.

Finally, around 4th grade we met. He approached me first, "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and one day I'm gonna be Hokage!"

I could feel my face turn scarlet, "H-hello N-naruto-san. I'm Hinata H-hyuga."

"Oi, Hinata-chan," **(Hey) **he started, "don't call me Naruto-san! That's wayy too formal! Just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun if you want!"

That was it. I fainted.

* * *

**_-With Naruto-_**

"Hinata?! Are you ok?! Hinata!"

_Oh my gosh! I killed her! What am I gonna do?!_

"Naruto, you idiot! She's fine. She just fainted," Haruno Sakura said to me. Haruno Sakura, the prettiest girl in the entire world!

"O-oh! Sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't know! Ehehe."

I suddenly found the floor VERY interesting, "Hey so uh, Sakura-chan-"

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" **(Good morning)**

I sighed. _Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! It's always about that Sasuke-teme!_ **(Bastard)**I mused sadly.

"U-um Naruto-kun, a-are you o-ok?"

When did Hinata wake up? O.O

"Huh? Oh yeah don't worry Hinata-chan! I'm fine!," I reassured her. She looked away slightly, "W-well ok then." I watched as she walked away.

I looked back to Sakura attempting to get the stoic Uchiha to talk. I stomped over and gently pushed her aside and jumped on the desk in front of him.

"I don't see why all these girls are crazy over something like _you_!"

"Hn."

Before I could say anything else, some kid accidentally bumped into me. In the blink of an eye, me and the Uchiha were "kissing"!

"EWWW!"

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!," he threatened between gags.

**A/N: Do you remember this from Naruto Episode 3? I changed it a little though.**

"Not if I kill myself first!," I replied.

Yep. Not one of my best days...

* * *

_**3 Years later**_

_**-With Hinata-  
**_

It's been 3 years since Naruto and I first met. We're now in the 7th grade and he still doesn't show any emotion for me.

He only shows emotions for Sakura-chan, and she doesn't even pay attention to him!

Don't get me wrong. Sakura-chan is a good friend, but she should pay a little more attention to Naruto-kun and maybe be a little nicer.

But the good thing is, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san are now in a relationship.

"Hinata-chan!"

I almost fainted on the spot.

"H-hello Naruto-kun," I greeted.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, I really need your help with number 9 on the calculus homework."

"Well m-may I see what you d-did?"

He did as asked.

"Oh well N-naruto-kun you forgot to m-multiply the 5.25 to 6."

He just stared for a minute then looked at his paper.

"Ohhh! It makes so much more sense now!"

I smiled at his childlike behavior. One of the things that I just adore about him. I only realized I was staring when he gave me a weird look.

"Hinata-chan are you ok?"

"H-huh? Oh yeah! I'm f-fine. I just s-spaced out a little. I think we should get to class. The bell will be ringing soon."

"Oh crap! You're right. I can't be late again! See ya later Hinata-chan!"

I waved to him as he ran off. I slowly got up and walked to class

.

.

.

At lunch, Naruto sat beside me!

I secretly watched him as he scowled at Sasuke and Sakura sitting together and flirting endlessly.

I also looked over to them as Sasuke whispered something in Sakura's ear. She blushed and lightly hit his arm as he smirked. When she saw his smirk, she pouted. Sasuke's smirk widened as he said where everyone could hear, "You're cute when you pout like that." Then he leaned in, their lips about to touch when Naruto stood up. Their heads snapped up to him.

"I've lost my appetite," he explained to our confused faces.

I watched sadly as he left.

"Sasuke-kun! I told you that it bothered him!," Sakura lectured.

"Hn. He needs to get over it. We're together now and he needs to get it through his thick skull that you. Are. Mine."

I gracefully stood up, "I'm gonna g-go check on N-naruto-kun."

* * *

_**-With Naruto-**_

_That's it! They're so annoying together! All their flirting and kissing! Ugh! _I fumed.

I punched a tree and ignored the pain from the uneven tree bark.

"N-naruto-kun are you o-ok?"

"Huh? Oh y-yeah Hinata-chan don't worry about me!"

I smiled unconvincingly. She frowned.

She slowly walked towards me, grabbed my hand, and inspected it.

She pulled out a tissue and wiped the blood off.

"Naruto-kun you shouldn't be reckless."

"H-hinata-chan! You didn't s-stutter!"

I was shocked. That was an understatement. Hinata always stutters!

"Naruto-kun, I'm worried about your well-being," she said.

I shocked and touched that she cared about me.

"Really? Why?"

She seems taken aback by my question.

"W-well, you're a good f-friend and I really care about y-you."

And the stutter is back.

"Well thanks Hinata, but you don't need to worry about me! Seeing the teme and Sakura-chan together hurts, but Sakura-chan looks happy and that's good enough for me."

She looked unconvinced, "W-well ok then Naruto-kun..."

"Oh and Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

I grinned at her, "You should work on your stutter! When you stutter, you sound like you have no confidence in yourself. I know you Hinata, you have more confidence than you think. You just have to bring it out!"

And with that, I started walking back to the cafeteria until I realized Hinata wasn't following. I looked back at her and asked her if she was coming. She blushed then said she'd be there in a few minutes.

* * *

_**-With Hinata-**_

I smiled to myself.

_Naruto believes I have confidence. He believes in me..._

After a few minutes I went back to the table where everyone was.

The rest of the day went smoothly.

.

.

.

A few more years later, Naruto finally got over Sakura.

We're all in our soft more year of high school now.

Sometimes I feel like Naruto might possibly like me, but then I think I better not get my hopes up.

"Oi! Hinata-chan! Wanna sit by me at lunch today?"

I blushed but agreed and followed him to the cafeteria.

"So, um Hinata-chan, how have you been?"

Did I just see a blush on Naruto-kun's face? No way I'm just imagining things.

"Uh I've been g-good."

I've taken Naruto-kun's advice and worked on my stuttering. It's not as bad, but it's worse when I get nervous.

Naruto-kun may have gotten over Sakura-chan, but my feelings for him grow stronger everyday.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, can you meet me at the cherry blossom tree when you're done eating?"

"Uh, sure Naruto-kun."

With that, he left.

* * *

**_-With Naruto-_**

_Ok! Today is the day that I tell Hinata how I feel.  
_

I encouraged myself.

I was pacing back and forth when Hinata came up to me.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Hinata-chan I really need to tell you something," I told her seriously.

She noticed my seriousness, "W-what is it N-naruto-kun?"

_She's nervous _I noticed.

"W-well, um, for a while now, I've been feeling...well I've b-been getting these feelings."

I cursed under my breath for getting so nervous.

"What feelings?," she asked me curiously.

I sighed, "Well, HinataIthinkIlikeyouandnotju stasafriend." **(Hinata I think I like you and not just as a friend)**

"What?"

I sighed once more, "Hinata, lately I've been getting feelings...about you."

I noticed how her face turned red at this, "No! Not like perverted feelings! Like I think I like you feelings. Not just as a friend."

Her eyes turned wide. Then she fainted.

.

.

.

When she woke up, she explained that she was just so shocked that she fainted.

"U-um, Naruto-kun, I'm going to be honest with you. I've had a crush on you ever since I met you."

_I can't believe it. All this time, Hinata has cared about me and only me. How could I have been so stupid?!_

I embraced her and kissed her forehead, "I'm soo sorry Hinata-chan! All this time, I should have paid more attention to you instead of Sakura-chan! I promise that I will make up for all that time!"

* * *

**I know that I did several time skips, but I only did that because I'm lazy. I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot! Please review ideas for my next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in like forever! I'm so so sorry!**

**Please forgive me! I've finally gotten done with some major stuff at school for now.**

**I've decided to rate it T just in case. Better safe than sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

**This story is brought to you by...**

**Raikiri80!**

**Raikiri80 actually has several ideas so the next several stories will be theirs.**

**I present to you...**

**Awkward Snowstorm**

* * *

**_-With Sakura-_**

Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura! I've had my fair share of awkward moments. I'm sure we all have, but I bet you've never been in an awkward situation like mine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Sak! Sasuke's comin' over, so you can stay in your room or you can leave and hang with some friends," my brother Gaara said to me. "Hmm isn't that just a polite way of telling me to leave you alone?," I asked.

"...yes."

I scowled, "Whatever. That Sasu-gay guy seems pretty boring and stoic anyway." Uchiha Sasuke is my brother's friend. They're supposedly close. "It's _Sasuke_, retard." I glared at him. I've only talked to him once, and that was to tell him my brother wasn't home. Can you guess what he said? He said 'hn'! What kind of a response is that?! So as you can see, Sasuke and I have never had a decent conversation, and I don't think I'd want to.

DING DONG

"That's probably him so...leave." I rolled my eyes at him and went upstairs to my room. When I got to my room, I looked for my cellphone. It wasn't there.

_Oh great. I lost it. Great going Sakura! _I thought sarcastically.

"Sak! You left your phone down here, retard!," I heard my brother call from downstairs. I ran downstairs and looked at my brother.

"Well where is it?"

He held it up, "Oh, you mean this thing?" I nodded slowly. "Well if you want it, you're gonna have to reach for it," he said as he held it up in the air. He knew that I hated it when he played these games with me. I tried to grab it from him as he pulled away, "Not so fast, Sak." "Ugh! Gaara! Just give it to me!" I yelled at him. "Sasuke! Catch!," he said as he tossed it to Sasuke. Sasuke easily caught it and looked at me as I walked over to him. Our eyes locked. I never noticed his hypnotizing onyx orbs before. "C-can I have my p-phone please?," I can NOT believe I just stuttered like Hinata. "Hn," he said as he handed me the again with the 'hn'! I mumbled a 'whatever' before going back upstairs.

* * *

**_-With Sasuke-_**

As I handed her phone to her, I looked into her emerald orbs.

_Have they always been that bright? _I thought to myself. I watched her as she went up the stairs. "Yo, Sasuke, quit staring at little sister," Gaara said from behind me. "Hn. I wasn't staring at your stupid little sister," I stated cooly. He gave me a look. A 'yeah suree' look. I glared at him. He ignored me and went to the living room as I followed close behind him. I sat on one end of the couch as he sat on the other end. "Crap. I forgot my special pencil at Naruto's house! NOOOO!" I would've sweat dropped at my friend's behavior, but because I'm an Uchiha, I didn't. "Why do you need your... 'special pencil'?"

"I planned a game of Boggle for us."

That time, I did sweat drop, "Boggle?" "I love Boggle," he said to me.

_I really need new friends_

"Hey, Retard! Go to Naruto's and get my special pencil for me!," he yelled to his sister.

"No way! It's your pencil! Actually on second thought, I've always wanted to do some...things with your pen-"

"Nevermind! Don't you dare do anything to my pencil!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Sasuke, I'm gonna to Naruto's to get my special pencil, be back in a bit," he said as he walked to the door. When he opened the door, a gust of wind came in, "Woah! The snow is really comin down hard!" I watched him as he left and closed the door. I sighed and leaned back into the couch.

_Great. Now what am I sup-_

"Gaara! What did you do with my- where's Gaara?," Saruka or whatever her name was asked me. "Hn Naruto's" I replied shortly. She sighed and started mumbling about her 'no good stupid brother.'

**You shoot me down, but I can't hear a word you say.  
**

**I'm talkin loud not sayin muc-  
**

"Hello?," Sakura answered her phone. I could hear the faint voice of Gaara, but it wasn't very understandable. I was tuning her out when all of a sudden she shrieked, "WHAT?!" "What the hell is your problem?," I muttered to myself. Unfortunately, she heard me and glared. I glared back. Compared to my glare, hers was like a puppy's. "Fine. Bye." She looked at me, "Gaara said the roads are closed because of the snowstorm. We're stuck here." I sighed, "Hn." I noticed her eye twitch. I smirked at her reaction. "What is wrong with you?! Is that all that's in your vocabulary?!," she yelled at me. I stared blankly at her, "Hn." I smirked when I saw her face. It looked as if she was mentally counting. She took a deep breath, looked at me, and walked away.

As she walked away, I heard her mutter, "Whatever. I'm going to my room make yourself at home blah blah blah you get the point. Just leave me alone." I raised a brow at her and sighed. I got up and walked to their kitchen. I opened the frig and looked for a tomato. Luckily, the had a fresh batch. I grabbed the ripest one and took a bite. Just as I was about to take another bite, everything went dark and I heard Sakura scream. I dashed up the stairs faster than you could say "what just happened?"

I burst through the door, "Sakura? Are you ok?" There was a shaky sigh of relief, "Y-yeah I'm fine." I looked at her for a minute, "Why did you scream?" She blushed slightly. It was barely noticeable. "It's just that the lights all going off kinda...scared me," she stated shyly. "So...you're scared of the dark?," I asked. She blushed harder, "W-what? No! I am NOT scared of the dark!" I gave her the 'yeah suree' look that her brother was giving me earlier. She looked away from me. We just stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes when she finally broke it, "So now what?"

I shrugged and started walking back downstairs. She followed me soon after. I walked into the living room with her close behind, "Do you have a fireplace?" She quickly replied, "Yeah it's in the reading room." I stared. "What? Gaara likes to read and I do too, so stop looking at me like I'm crazy! You act like it's not normal to have a reading room."

"Well I don't," it was my turn to stare, "it's more like a den." She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about rich people. I smirked, "Jealous?" She scoffed, "In your dreams." We walked silently to the reading room where I helped her light the fire.

It got warmer, but it was still really cold. That was when I realized she was shivering.

* * *

_**-With Sakura-**_

Even though the fire made it warmer, I was still really cold. I was trying to stop myself from shivering, but I was very unsuccessful. Before I could register what was happening, I felt a blanket wrap around on of my shoulders with a body sitting beside mine near the fire. I looked over to him and coughed awkwardly, "W-what are you doing?" He looked at me like I was stupid. I glared. "Hn, since the power is out, we need to keep warm," he said shortly.

_At least he's speaking a little bit more _I thought.

"I see," I replied shyly.

...

...

...

"So what's your favorite animal?," I asked after a moment of silence.

"Hn. Snake."

My eyes widened, "S-snake?"

"Hn, scared of snakes?," he smirked at me. That stupid smirk just gets on my nerves. "No!," I yelled defiantly. His smirk never his perfect lips.

_Woah. What?! I'm going crazy! _

My eyes widened slightly. He looked at me, "What's wrong?" I blushed, "N-nothing." I inwardly cursed at myself for stuttering. "What's yours?," he suddenly asked. I was confused, "My what?" "Your favorite animal idiot," he looked at me like I was stupid. "O-oh, probably cat. No dog...no. I;m not sure," I trailed. He rolled his eyes. I glared and pouted.

_Did his eyes just soften? Nah!_

I must be going crazy. I subtly moved closer to him. I don't think he noticed. If he did, he didn't seem to mind. I waited a moment before speaking, "Who are your friends? You know, besides Gaara." He paused for a minute. Was I getting too nosy? "Hn. Naruto is my supposedly my best friend," he finally said. I was shocked. Naruto? He's the loudest knucklehead I know, and Sasuke is probably the most anti-social jerk in the world. "But Naruto is nice and friendly while you're...," I stopped as I noticed his glare, "Nevermind."

He looked away.

* * *

**_-With Gaara-_**

"WHERE'S THE RAMEN?!," Naruto yelled.

_Flashback_

_I burst through the door and yelled, "WHERE'S MY SPECIAL PENCIL UZUMAKI?!" I found said boy sitting at a table with a mouth full of ramen and some noodles sticking out of his mouth. He swallowed, "Your what?" "My special pencil. I left it here. I want it back. Now." He stared at me, "Ohh! Do you mean the blue one with Blues Clues on it?" I nodded slowly with a dark aura surrounding me, "Where is it?" He visibly gulped. He did something.  
_

_HE._

_IS._

_DEAD._

_"W-well I m-may have mistaken i-it as mine a-and uh, um uh-" "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!," I interrupted him. He squeaked, "I-I broke...it."_

_"I. Will. Kill. You."_

_"NO! I'm not Hokage yet! You can't!"_

_"I can and I will," I said darkly. I suddenly appeared behind him and knocked him out before he could make a sound._

_When he woke up, he thought all I did was knock him out. He is so wrong. After a few minutes, he realized what had happened while he was unconscious, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY RAMEN?!"_

_End of Flashback_

I had thrown all of his ramen out in the snow.

* * *

_**-With Sasuke-**_

What does she think of me? What was she going to say? I sighed. We had been sitting in silence for 10 minutes now. I-I'm sorry if I insulted you," she finally said. "Hn. It doesn't matter," I said coldly. She didn't say anything.

After about half an hour of just thinking to ourselves, I decided to try and be a little friendlier, "Do you like motorcycles?" I know it was a stupid question to ask I girl, but it was worth a shot. "I love motorcycles!," she said excitedly. I wasn't expecting that. "You do?," I asked her. "I sure do! When I was a little girl, my dad had a motorcycle and would always take me to ride. My mom would get mad at him though because she thought it was dangerous," she smiled slightly as though she were reliving an old childhood memory. I allowed a ghost of a smile appear on my lips. It was gone as fast as it had come.

She looked at me. Once again, onyx and emerald clashed. Very slowly, we both leaned in. Our lips were centimeters apart. Millimeters. They touched. All of a sudden, a spark went all throughout my body. What was that? Did she feel it too? A thousand questions went through my mind, but I push it all aside and deepened the kiss. My tongue traced her lower lip, requesting entrance. She shyly allowed me in. I pulled away in need of oxygen, and just in case it went too far.

She smiled at me. For the first time in a long time, I smiled. It was a genuine smile. Not a smirk or a grin but I smile.

* * *

**How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know please! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is a story that I just thought of. **

**It's really weird and Sasuke is slightly OOC! **

**Don't like it? Oh well!**

**I present to you...**

**Lucky Charms!**

* * *

I was nervous, scared, but excited.

Today was a special day! I was placing my weight on each foot.

_Left, right_

_Left, right_

Like a boxer would. I was preparing myself for what was to come soon. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were helping me prepare.

"Alright Sakura! It's all you! No one else. Hey! Look at me! Not at Hinata or Tenten, me!," my best friend Ino was encouraging me while rubbing my shoulders.

I felt as if I were actually about to compete in a boxing match. I didn't understand it, but I liked it. I felt pumped!

Ino looked me in the eye and asked, "Are you ready?" I nodded my head eagerly. "Ok good," she said to me, tightening her grip on my shoulders, "now, what are lucky charms?"

I froze, "What?" What does she mean 'what are lucky charms?'

Her eyes narrowed, "LISTEN CAREFULLY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, SOLDIER! I said, what are lucky charms?!" I winced at my friend's loud voice.

"W-well um, it's a cereal with marshmallows of different shapes and-"

"NO! Let me ask you one more time. WHAT. ARE. LUCKY. CHARMS?!"

"They-they're magically delicious?," I said uncertainly. "SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT, SOLDIER!," she yelled in my face. I said louder and more confidently, "THEY'RE MAGICALLY DELICIOUS!"

She smirked and let go of her vice like grip on my shoulders and turned to Hinata and Tenten. Hinata's face was crimson red from everyone staring at us like we were crazy. The question is, are they staring because my outburst or Ino's? Or both?

Tenten looked like she was ready to start bursting out laughing at any second. They both calmed down at the sound of Ino's serious voice, "Girls, I think she's ready." My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "R-really?! I am?" I was starting to have doubts. "Hey, Soldier, keep your head high! Don't get doubtful when you haven't even failed yet!"

Tenten and I sweat-dropped. Hinata just giggled. Ino smiled, "Ok! Go get your man girl!"

* * *

I was walking toward the bridge where I would meet my team, Team 7. As usual, Sasuke was the first one there. I sighed and slowly walked to the bridge and greeted him a 'good morning Sasuke-kun.' He replied with his usual 'hn' and head nod.

"So Sasuke-kun. I um wanted to ask you something," I hesitated and waited to see if he would say anything. He grunted as a sign telling me to continue. I sighed.

Typical Sasuke.

"Well since you've been back after those 3 years, we've gotten to be closer friends. I was just hoping that maybe we could maybe, ya know, be...more than friends?"

I waited impatiently for his reply. He finally did, "Hn," I nearly choked him for the short reply that didn't even make sense, but I settled with just looking at the ground. However, before I could, he continued, "Ever since I left, I regretted it. Everyday, every night, I thought about you, Sakura." I gasped. I looked at him and he was smirking. Before I could even reply, he disappeared and reappeared in front of me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

I responded immediately. He licked my lower lip, practically begging for entrance. I allowed him. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I finally got my first kiss from my first and only love, Uchiha Sasuke!

He finally broke away and looked deep into my eyes. "Sakura, I've watched over you for as long as I've known you. You just never realized it. I've loved you since we were 5, and that's when I swore to myself that you would be mine. I know I've hurt you a lot, but if you can accept me, I would love to be your boyfriend."

I was gaping like a fish in need of water, "YES! I ACCEPT YOU! I ALWAYS WILL!" He gave a light chuckle, "If this is how you act to becoming my girlfriend, I can't imagine how you'll act when I ask you to marry me." I nearly fainted, and he was smirking.

But then the moment had to be ruined by none other that Konoha's loudest knucklehead, Naruto. "WOAH! WHAT HAPPENED?! I MISSED SOMETHING MAJOR! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?! WHY?!"

He didn't bother me though. I was too busy staring into the onyx eyes of my boyfriend and hopefully future husband...

* * *

**So how was it? I wasn't aiming for any****thing long or amazing. Just something that I randomly thought of. **

**This is also sort of a way to make up for the long time I took to update chapter 2! I'll try not to take too long on chapter 3, but I make no promises!  
**


	4. Author's note

I know how disappointing it is to think that someone posted a new chapter when really it's just an author's note! So I'm really sorry! I also want to apologize for not updating in so long.

I've realized that I'm more of a reader than I am a writer. I'm not quitting writing, but I'm not going to update very often! I want to thank everyone that has supported me for the short time that I've been writing.

I would like to thank:

Raikiri80, Guest, CatsAreMyJoy, uchihasasuke012606, kesha payton 14, PRiNCESS SLAYER o1o, Pinky5200, .23, Guest, OpenPervert-Chan, koolkittykat40, AnimeFreakForLyfe, Brisingr'Eldunari, Christybug97, Kayjune, MinaKopcalic, .RV.R12, aalc95, animegurlie1020, ChocolateIcicle, Hearts Grow, LilRed0713, Narutofan3721, NikZ-Szane, ProBowler, SmexyGenius, Sparkles15'beasty, banglamiss, eddragonbreath, itsfuckingmagic, janeyiah45, kakiro19, patriaasneves, purplefireferret, sasusaku11, and xAnimeaddict1!

These include reviewers, followers, and favoriters (I made a new word!). These people aren't just from this story, but for all of my stories. I only have 3 stories though! And one of my stories doesn't have any reviews, favorites, or followers! Dx But still, thank you all for supporting me!

I'm extremely sorry to those who have supported me all this time! For those who enjoy my stories, keep an eye out for any updates!

I won't update often, but when I do, I'll make sure they're awesome just for my supporters! :)

So sorry again for the disappointment!

-Sasusaku Uchiha


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one of those few times that I'll be updating! This is sort of like a problems with missions one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. Citizens of Konoha were laughing and enjoying themselves. It seemed as if everyone was having an amazing day. Too bad today turned out to be a nightmare for a certain raven haired ninja.

Uchiha Sasuke was racing through the forest, anxious to get back home after a long 5 month mission. He had been missing his girlfriend Haruno Sakura. Ah, Sakura. The light of his dark life. He had missed her terribly, but he would never say that aloud of course. Why was he so anxious you ask? Well duh! He hadn't seen his girlfriend for 5 MONTHS, but that's just part of the reason. A few weeks before the success of the mission, he had received word that his beloved Sakura had been injured on a mission she had gone on while he was away.

It was supposed to be a simple escorting mission. However, she had been ambushed by a team of rogue ninja. It was nothing that she couldn't handle, but her charge had gotten in the way.

_-Flashback-_

_Sasuke was setting up his tent when his team member had walked up to him._

_"News from Lady Tsunade," he had said._

_Sasuke just nodded his head in acknowledgement and took the scroll. He opened the scroll and read it's contents._

**_Sasuke,_**

**_I am pleased to hear that you have successfully executed your mission. I understand that it will take a few weeks to return to Konoha. I would like to thank you for doing this mission even though you had to be away from Sakura for several months. Even though you don't show it, I know how much you care for her._**

**_Speaking of Sakura, I regret to inform of you that she is currently in the hospital. I sent her on a simple mission. However, her charge decided he needed to be cocky and got in the way. In order to protect him, Sakura had to run in front of her charge. In doing so, she took several poisoned senbon to her back. She is not in danger of death, but she will most likely be in the hospital when you return. I understand that you like to informed about her when you are gone._**

**_I hope to see you in a few weeks,_**

**_Tsunade_**

_Sasuke read over the letter several times. He finally let the information sink in. He gripped to scroll tightly._

How dare some low life charge endanger my blossom?!_ He thought angrily._

_He called his team to gather around the fire for news. "We are to leave straight for Konoha first thing tomorrow morning. Am I understood?" His team member, Uzumaki Naruto, stood. "This is about Sakura-chan isn't?" he said with a grin. The Uchiha grit his teeth, "Shut up Dobe. I have my reasons." Naruto snickered but didn't say another word._

_The next morning they set out immediately. They went as fast as they could to keep up with their team captain._

_-End Flashback-_

Sasuke was running as fast as his legs would carry him. He continued to pump chakra to his legs despite his exhaustion. He just had to see his Sakura. He could finally see the gates of Konoha.

_Finally!_ He thought to himself.

He zoomed through the gates and up to the Hokage Tower. He burst through the door without even knocking. "What the?! Uchiha! Don't you know how to knock?" Tsunade yelled. "Tsk! The mission was a success. Can I go now?" he asked impatiently. Tsunade knew why he was in a rush, "Fine you can go, but-" Before she could finish, he was already on his way to the hospital. She sighed, "Damn Uchiha. He's gonna freak when he finds out Sakura had already been released from the hospital." She chuckled quietly.

Sasuke was rushing to the hospital. He burst through the doors just as he did at the Hokage Tower. He ran up to the front desk and ignored how the receptionist blushed at him. "What room is Haruno Sakura in?" he asked her frantically. She looked confused, "U-um Uchiha-san, Haruno Sakura has already b-been released from the h-hospital." His eyes widened, "WHAT?! Thanks." He muttered the last part as he quickly made his way to the Uchiha Mansion. He convinced her to move in with him a couple years ago.

He ran inside the mansion and walked into the kitchen where he had sensed her familiar chakra. He looked around and saw her at the refrigerator receiving items to cook dinner. She looked up, "Oh Sasuke-kun you're home!" She quickly set the items on the counter and ran to him and hugged him. He was shocked and confused to see her unharmed like nothing ever happened. She pulled back and looked at him confusedly when he didn't respond. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked worriedly.

He stared at her for a few more seconds then pulled her into a tight embrace. "You're ok," he whispered into her bubblegum pink hair. She giggled lightly, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He gave her a strange look, "Tsunade sent me a letter saying you were hurt during a mission."

She then understood why he was so confused, "Ohh! Well I was, but I'm a medic nin, Sasuke-kun! Certain poisons don't affect me. Whatever poison they used only affected me for a few days." Relief washed over Sasuke, "Oh thank Kami you're alright." She giggled again. "So what exactly happened?" he asked curiously. She sighed, "It was my stupid charge. He obviously had a "thing" for me, and I guess he wanted to prove it to me." Sasuke's grip tightened around her waist and growled. Sakura ignored it and continued with the story.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura and her charge, Ebi, were walking along the path. Ebi was annoying her to no end. If he weren't her charge, she would've knocked him out hours ago. "Sakura-chan! When we get to my village, you must have lunch with me! There is an amazing restaurant I know of in my village!" he begged. Her eye visibly twitched, "I'm sorry, Ebi-san. I would like to return home as soon as I can." He was persistent, "Oh but Sakura-chan it will not take long, I promise! It will be our first date!" NOW she had had enough, "Ebi-san, I said no. I have a boyfriend. He would not be happy if he knew about this."_

_She tried to be patient, but he was really pushing it. "He doesn't need to know! I am sure that he is not as good as me!" he said confidently. That was it. "Can't you see I'm not interested?! My boyfriend is 100 times greater than you! You would never be able to compare to him! Don't you ever think otherwise!" she yelled. He was shocked at her outburst, "S-sakura-chan-" he was cut off as a kunai shot past him. It missed his face by a centimeter. Sakura cursed and told Ebi to stay back._

_He ran behind a tree. He watched as Sakura fought off the rogue ninja._

I should help her!_ he thought._

_He came out from behind the tree and stood beside Sakura. "I told you to stay back!" she yelled as she ran in front of him to block a bunch of senbon headed his way._

_"Argh!" she screamed in pain. Ebi was shocked. Sakura ignored the pain and continued like nothing was wrong. She managed to kill the rogue ninja. "W-wow! Sakura-chan that was amazing!" Sakura gave him a blank stare, "I told you to stay back. Next time, listen to me and STAY BACK!" She yelled the last part. He flinched at her angry voice, "I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'll listen to you next time." Sakura calmed herself down, "Tsk, whatever." To say Sakura was pissed was an understatement. She never wanted to see this guy ever again._

_"Let's go," she said finally. He nodded and muttered a quiet "right." She successfully escorted him to his village and made it back home without a problem. However, after she took a few steps into the village, she collapsed. She was taken to the hospital and was released a few days later._

_-End Flashback-_

"Wait," Sasuke said, "did you say his name is Ebi?" Sakura looked at him for a second, "Yeah, why?" Sasuke started to chuckle, "So you're telling me his name means shrimp?" He chuckled again, "It fits him." Sakura started giggling which soon erupted into laughter. "Well," she replied, "I never really thought about it!" Sasuke chuckled with her. Sakura's laughter died down and she stared at Sasuke. He stared back blankly. "What?" he asked curiously. She smiled lightly and shrugged, "I just like hearing laugh- er chuckle. It makes me feel special that only I ever hear you chuckle." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "You are special. You are the most important person to me." She smiled and pecked him on the lips and replied, "I feel the same way."

"So," said Sasuke, "I'm 100 times greater than him?" Sakura's cheeks flushed as he smirked down at her. "W-what? I didn't say that! I just added that to make you feel good. Psh 100 times greater my ass. More like 10 times greater," she muttered to herself, but he heard it. He frowned. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I guess I'll just have to change your mind then." When she looked up at him, he was smirking again. "Oh yeah?" she asked, "Then prove it." She was smirking now as well. They both knew what this was going to lead to.

* * *

**This is just an idea that popped into my mind randomly one day. Hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! It's me Sasusaku Uchiha! **

**I've decided to write about the night Sasuke left the village. This is going to be in his POV. **

**If you're wondering what episode it is, it's episode 109 The Sound Temptation. **

**I usually watch it on a website called . You can watch shippuden episodes and Naruto episodes. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I listened to my own footsteps as I walked along the path. I barely looked up when I saw Sakura standing there. Her gaze drifted to the bag on my back and her eyes widened slightly. I stopped. "What are you doing...wandering around here at the night?" I asked normally. She looked down, "Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road." I turned slightly and started walking past her, "Go home and sleep."

After I walked past her she whispered, "Why? Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?" I stopped and interrupted her, "Why do I have to tell you anything? It's none of your business." I had already noticed the tears pouring down her face. Inwardly, it was killing me, but I could never let her know that. "Stop concerning yourself about what I do." She looked down. "You've...always hated me, huh?" She looked back up at me, "Do you remember the day we became Genin and when our three-member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?" I had a flashback of that day. How could I not remember? It was the first time I called her annoying, even though I didn't really mean it. She looked up expectantly. "I don't remember," I lied. I heard her give a slight gasp, "Makes sense. That's something that happened a while back. But that's the day when everything started... You and I... And also Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei." Several flashbacks were occurring throughout my mind.

"The four of us completed a number missions together," she continued, "They were tough and a lot of work, but... Above all... It was fun!" I could tell she was smiling. It was breaking my heart. "I know about your clan," she frowned, "but revenge... That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you...nor I." "Just as I thought," I said coldly. "I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto." She interrupted me, "Are you going to choose to be alone again?! On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family, and I have friends, but if you're gone... To me... it'll be the same as being alone!" As our team 7 picture flashed through my mind, I felt my gaze soften. "From here on... A new path will open for all of us," I said to her. She raised her voice slightly, "I...! I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Every day will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So... Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here...with me! If you can't stay, take me with you." My heart clenched at her choked words and quiet sobs. If I listened to her any longer, I might just change my mind.

I turned to her, and my heart nearly broke at the sight of her crying. I smirked at her, "You really _are _annoying." I watched her as her eyes widened, and she gave a light gasp. As I started walking again she yelled, "Don't leave!" She ran towards me, "If you do, I'll scream!" I vanished and appeared behind her.

We shared a short moment of silence before I broke it. "Sakura..." I started, "Thank you." She gasped again. I hit the back of her head to knock her out. As she started to fall, I heard her whisper, "Sasuke-kun." I caught before she hit the ground. For the first time ever, I held her close to me. "Sakura, wait for me," I whispered in her ear. I laid her on the stone bench before kissing her forehead and leaving.

_Sakura...just wait _I thought to myself.

.

.

.

It's been 4 years since I left Konoha. I have killed Itachi, and I have finally returned. I silently made my way to my Sakura's house. As I approached her home, I mentally prepared myself to see her again.

_I hope she doesn't hate me _I mused.

I gracefully landed on her balcony. I quietly slid her door open and walked in. As soon I stepped in her room, the smell of cherry blossoms entered my senses. Oh how I've missed her scent. I look over to her bed and see her dreaming peacefully. I let a small smile creep upon my face. I crouched down beside her and caressed her face. I watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes widened in realization. I gazed lovingly at her as I whispered, "I'm home."

* * *

**What did you think? I wanted to tell the story of the night he left with a few thoughts of Sasuke's, but I wanted to add a brief ending of him coming back. I don't mind criticism! Oh yeah it's also my birthday if anyone wanted to know! You guys probably don't care though! Reviews are much appreciated! Thank You!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

It was around 3 in the morning and Sasuke couldn't fall asleep.

As he laid in bed, he pondered over random things.

He had come back to Konoha after the war and had been back for 2 months now. He shifted to lie on his side. Suddenly, Sakura appeared and turned to him and giggled. "Sasuke-kun!" she smiled. She stroked his cheek gently. "Sakura," he said slightly shocked. He reached out to embrace her when she suddenly disappeared. He sighed_. _

The day that Sakura sought him out, he attempted to kill her. Unfortunately, he was successful. Naruto had shown up just a second too late. Sasuke closed his eyes as frightened, emerald eyes suddenly appeared in his mind.

He shifted to lie on his back again. Suddenly, Sakura was lying on his chest. "Sasuke-kun," she sighed contentedly. He moved to stroke her hair when she vanished once again. He let out a frustrated huff. He sat up and stood up off the bed. Ever since he regained his sanity, he realized what a huge mistake he made. Without Sakura in his life, he felt even more empty than he did when he discovered the truth about his brother. He couldn't stop imagining her still alive.

_Is this how it will be for the rest of my life?_ He mused

He walked to his kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He dropped his glass when Sakura with tears streaming down her face appeared. "W-why did you do this to me, Sasuke-kun? I loved you and this is how you repay me?" she asked him sadly with tears still flowing down her face. "S-sakura," for just a second, he let his emotionless facade drop as he let sadness appear. "I'm so sorry, Sakura," he muttered. He let a single tear roll down his face. With that, she vanished once more.

* * *

Sasuke quickly sat up in bed. He was covered in sweat and was panting.

_It was just a nightmare _he thought, relieved

He had been having another nightmare about Sakura. He didn't have these nightmares often, but when he did, he would feel major regret right away.

He looked to his side and saw her snuggled up in his sheets. She was wearing one of his shirts, with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and a pair of shorts. His eyes softened. Even though he hadn't really killed her, he still had nightmares about what would it be like without her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She yawned quietly. "Hmmm. What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. He thought she was just adorable when she was sleepy. Though, he'd never say that out loud. "Hn. Nothing. It was just a bad dream," he explained. Her eyes showed love and concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently. He just sighed, "It was...about what...it would've been like if I had been successful in...killing.." He didn't have to continue as a look of realization appeared on her face. He expected her to become frightened at the memory. However, he was completely wrong as she embraced him.

She leaned in and pecked his lips and whispered, "That was the past, and that wasn't you. Not the _real _you. I'm still here. I'm still here for _you_. And I love you." He was shocked at her words, but soon became relieved that she wasn't scared of him. She saw the real him. That was why he loved her. "Aa. I know you do," he just couldn't say it back.

She nuzzled his neck in understanding. She pulled him to lay down again. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a possessive yet gentle hold. She snuggled up to him and sighed contentedly. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," she said tiredly before falling asleep. Too bad she missed the slight upturn of his lips as he gave one of his rare smiles. "Goodnight, Sakura," he replied and kissed her forehead. He too, let his eyes close as sleep overcame him.

* * *

**What did you think? I know it's short. I didn't want to make it long. I was watching this episode when this idea came to me. I was thinking how Sasuke would feel if he had actually killed Sakura, but I don't like sad endings. That's why I ended it the way I did. I also love stories when he's only sweet to Sakura in private haha! Review please!  
**


End file.
